You're never alone
by TheGreatAnimeFan
Summary: (SakuNaru) When Sakura goes too far, Naruto goes into a state of depression. Can Sakura save Naruto from himself?
1. Naruto's sudden change

I don't own anything related to Naruto at all. So let's get on with the story.  
  
This is my second Naruto fanfic. I'm hoping it will be better than the last one. I fixed up the story so that it's in separate chapters now. The reason I didn't do this before was because I thought it would be too short. In any case I hope everyone likes this.  
  
You're never alone.  
  
Part 1: Naruto's sudden change  
  
It was just another normal morning in Konoha. The stars were still out shining as a light hue of orange began to streak across the sky. The wind rushed silently through the streets as a young girl wearing a red dress yawned a little. As she walked along the streets the wind moved softly through her light pink hair; her emerald green eyes soon came upon her destination a large wooden bridge just on the edge of town. Looking towards the bridge she could see another figure already waiting there. He looked to be the same age as her but with dark piercing eyes that could make anyone freeze in their tracks. However, by now his dark hair covered his eyes; his dark blue cloak moved slowly in the wind as he looked down at the water silently. Seeing the boy, the girl smiled and began to walk faster towards the bridge to meet her teammate.  
  
"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" The girl yelled happily as she arrived on the bridge. Sasuke just looked over at her and grunted a little before looking back down at the water. The girl grinned as she moved closer to where Sasuke her Inner-self screaming.  
  
"Whoo hoo! Sasuke-kun and I are together at last!"  
  
The girl blushed a little as her eyes moved over to look at Sasuke, however, what her eyes met with was someone entirely different. The blond haired boy grinned a foxy grin as his eyes looked at the girl's.  
  
"Wh-where is Sasuke-kun!" The girl moved back a little in surprise.  
  
"Hey, Sakura-chan!" The boy greeted cheerfully before getting knocked over the bridge and into the water by an angry Sakura's fist.  
  
"Dammit, Naruto! How dare you ruin my time with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as Naruto climbed back onto the bridge. Shaking the water out of his messy blond hair and orange uniform, he looked back to Sakura and smiled.  
  
"Ah Sakura-chan I don't know what you see in that guy. He's just a very boring person." Naruto smiled a little before looking down at the water. "Anyways there was something I wanted to ask you both. I wanted to know... Would both of you come to my place tonight? It would mean a lot and..." Naruto was interrupted as Sasuke grumbled his rejection to the offer.  
  
"I'll have to agree with Sasuke-kun on this one. I'll be busy tonight." Sakura said immediately after Sasuke's response. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Naruto who seemed to be a little depressed because of the response.  
  
"But it would mean a lot. I mean it's a very special day for me." Naruto said as he looked down at the light brown wooden planks of the bridge.  
  
"If we don't want to come then we don't want to come. Stop being so annoying about it" Sasuke grumbled as he turned his attention up to the sky, which was slowly getting brighter as time went by.  
  
"Yeah Naruto, maybe if you were less annoying and more like Sasuke-kun. We'd think about it." Sakura said with a smile. That smile soon faded though as she watched Naruto's face. Was he crying? It's not as thought she cared if he was. After all he was nothing but an annoying jerk who got in her way. If anything he deserves the treatment he gets. At least that's what she thought, but now she wasn't so sure anymore. She had never seen Naruto look so hurt.  
  
"Fine." Naruto said in a soft, quiet voice as he turned away from his teammates and started to walk off the bridge and down the street. Sakura looked down at the wooden planks of the bridge. She felt guilty for making Naruto feel like this. Sure he could be annoying but he had a good heart.  
  
"Naruto, wait!" Sakura yelled as she ran over to where Naruto was walking slowly "Naruto I didn't.... I mean I didn't mean too. Umm well you know what I mean." Sakura said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. What came next shocked her, as he pushed her hand off and turned around. His face revealing anger that she had never seen before.  
  
"No I don't know what you mean and you want to know something Sakura?" Naruto yelled, his voice practically forcing her name out. "Screw you both! Go back to your little Sasuke-kun, that's all you ever seem to care about anyways!"  
  
Naruto turned around and started to walk down the street once again leaving Sakura in complete shock. She had never seen Naruto this angry. Not only that but he didn't put chan at the end of her name like he usually did. Did he hate her that much now? Quickly she ran back up to him and grabbed his arm. "Naruto come on. Don't be like this; this isn't like you."  
  
Naruto forced his arm back causing Sakura to loose her balance and fall on her butt. She sat on the cold pavement and looked up at Naruto who turned around to face her again. "Just leave me alone!" Naruto screamed before running down the street.  
  
"Naruto come back!" Yelled Sakura as she tried to reach him, but he was long gone by then. Sakura lowered her outstretched arm and felt herself beginning to cry. Why should she cry though? It's not like she cared about Naruto at all, after all he was in her way of getting Sasuke-kun. He deserved the treatment he got right? "Then... why do I feel so empty inside?" Sakura spoke softly before tears began to run down her cheeks and she felt herself crying harder than before. 


	2. Inner Struggle

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters  
  
Last time Naruto ran off and left Sakura behind, what will happen next?  
  
You're Never Alone  
  
Part 2: Inner struggle  
  
Later that night, Sakura arrived at Naruto's house. She looked up at the small house and sighed. What happened earlier that day still upset her. She had never seen Naruto that way before. He looked so cold and lonely. Very different from the usual happy, goofy Naruto that she knew and cared about. Not in a boyfriend way of course after all she loved Sasuke-kun. At least she thought she did but after seeing Naruto storm off. She felt worse than all the times Sasuke had ignored her. Hopefully he could accept her apology. Slowly she began to walk up the concrete steps to the front door.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the small and cramped house that was almost practically empty except for the bare essentials. Naruto was lying on the living room couch and staring up at the ceiling. His eyes clouded over from all the crying he had done earlier. "I guess they just don't care about me after all." He thought as he turned onto his side and looked at the wall. "I thought they liked me."  
  
Sakura meanwhile had arrived to the front door and was about to knock when she heard a dark booming voice behind the door.  
  
"Oh shut up will you! I'm sick of your complaining!"  
  
Sakura opened the door a little, just enough to see Naruto's shadow. Was it just her imagination? She thought she heard another voice in the room with him.  
  
"Why don't you shut up huh? I mean it's not like you even understand how I feel!" Naruto said in an angry tone.  
  
"Hey! You know the burden, and it's not like it's my fault anyways." The booming voice spoke calmly.  
  
"Oh I know the burden alright, but it's not like I asked for you to be sealed in me you stupid fox demon!" Naruto yelled again.  
  
Sakura gasped as she watched from her position. She knew all the stories of the famous Kyubi attack on the village, but she never imagined that the host of that dreaded fox demon was one of her teammates.  
  
"It's all your fault you know! Everyone hates me just because I happen to be the one holding you!" Naruto continued as he got up from the couch.  
  
"Hmph put yourself in my shoes. I go on one rampage and suddenly I end up in the navel of the world's most idiotic kid." Kyubi growled  
  
"Oh so even you hate me huh?" Naruto yelled  
  
"I never did like you." Kyubi growled.  
  
"You're just like everyone else then." Naruto yelled as he hit the wall "Nobody here gives me the time of day, nobody respects me, nobody even gives me a friggin chance to prove myself!"  
  
"Naruto." Sakura said softly as she looked on. She never knew how hard it was for him; she never imagined all the hatred and pain he had to go through all his life. She wished that she could just run in there and hug him right then and there. Tell him that she understands and that she would be there for him, but he would probably hate her even more for spying on him. She decided to wait and watch quietly.  
  
"Then why don't you just die then? It's not like anyone would care anyways." Kyubi growled in a non-caring tone.  
  
"What? Kill myself? That's just plain stupid, why would I do that?" Naruto stammered a little not believing what the fox had just said.  
  
"Well why not? It's not like you have anything to live for." Kyubi said in his normal tone  
  
"But... I can't kill myself! I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" Naruto said as he clenched his fists.  
  
"You?! The next Hokage?!" Kyubi laughed, "Do you think they'd let someone like you be Hokage? They all know what you really are. Even if you were to become the most powerful shinobi in the world no one would accept you. They would always run in fear because of me. In a way you and I are a lot alike. We're both outcasts; we're both monsters."  
  
"I'm nothing like you!" Naruto yelled as tears began to fill his eyes again.  
  
"That's what you say but you know I'm right. No one will ever accept you or love you. You're just like me in every way. You're nothing but a monster that they can get rid of whenever it's convenient. They're all scared of you and if those impudent teammates knew they'd hate you even more than they do now."  
  
Sakura's mouth was open a little as she watched in surprise at what was happening. Her gut was telling her to run in there and to save Naruto from those harmful words. She tried to run through the door but her legs wouldn't move. It was as if her entire body was paralyzed.  
  
"But...Iruka-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei, Pervert-Sennin, Oba-san. They care about me and support me," Naruto said as he began to cry again, his spirit starting to give because of Kyubi's words.  
  
"You honestly think they care about you?" Kyubi laughed even harder than before. "Oh please they just pity you. They don't really care about you and if you think they do then you're nothing but a fool. Heh heh then again look whom I'm talking too."  
  
"Wh-what about Sakura-chan? She cares about me." Naruto said trying to shake off the hurtful words.  
  
"Are you kidding? She hated you the most! Let her have goth boy, after all it's not like she loves you or anything. Besides after you're dead she might realize what she lost. It would serve her right at least since she would be miserable her entire life." Kyubi stated  
  
Sakura looked down at the ground at that point; tears streamed down her face as she tried to keep from making a sound. She began to think back to that fateful day when she and Ino became rivals for Sasuke.  
  
Flashback  
  
A girl wearing a navy blue dress sits next to Sakura on a bench. The two girls giggle as they talk about all the normal things little girls would usually talk about. The wind rushed through the girl's blond hair and made her pony-tail move from side to side as she turned her sky blue eyes to Sakura.  
  
"So Sakura-chan, do you have a crush on anyone yet?" The girl smiled  
  
"Um well actually..." Sakura smiled and looked down a little blushing furiously.  
  
"Aw c'mon tell me. You wouldn't keep secrets from your best friend would you?" The girl giggled and smiled.  
  
"Well to be honest Ino-chan, I sort of have feelings for someone." Sakura looked away a little while blushing.  
  
"Tell me all about him!" Ino-chan said as she leaned closer to Sakura  
  
"Well he's nice, caring, he's got a great sense of humor, he's always there for me, and he would always protect me from anything." Sakura smiled as she looked back at Ino  
  
"Oooh he sounds like a real catch! What's his name?" Ino asked  
  
"Um I think his name is Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura said and looked down again blushing furiously, while Ino looked on a little surprised.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto? You mean that grade A bum? What on earth do you see in him?" Ino asked a little concerned.  
  
"Well he makes me laugh, he looks cute when he smiles, and I just feel warm and fuzzy around him" Sakura said as she blushed deeper than before.  
  
"Sakura this is Naruto we're talking about. His biggest idea of fun is putting laxatives in Iruka-Sensei's coffee." Ino looked even more concerned now.  
  
"So? I thought it was funny when he ran out of the room yelling 'thar she blows!'" Sakura giggled, she remembered that day well and couldn't help but laugh when she remembered Iruka running out of the room for dear life.  
  
Ino sighed as she placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura-chan. Naruto's just too immature for his own good. You won't get any respect if you go with him, do you want people to call you big forehead forever?" Ino asked softly.  
  
"No, I don't." Sakura said as she looked at the ground.  
  
"Hmm what you need is to have a crush on a guy who's very mature. Like Sasuke-kun for instance." Ino smiled softly  
  
"But I really don't like Sasuke-kun that way. I mean he's a great guy and all but he's not really my type." Sakura said as she looked back at Ino not knowing what to think of the situation.  
  
"Would you rather be mocked all your life? Believe me there are many guys that are much better for you than Naruto. Besides have you seen how everyone hates him? They'll hate you as well and I'm sure you wouldn't want that would you?"  
  
"N-no of course not Ino-chan." Sakura looked down at the ground before looking back up at Ino "I guess you're right, but you also like Sasuke-kun right?"  
  
Ino's face suddenly became one full of shock. She tried to speak but no words seemed to come out of her mouth. Sakura hopped off the bench and started walking away a little.  
  
"I guess that makes us rivals now. I won't lose to you." Sakura stated.  
  
"Hmph like you'd have a chance with Sasuke-kun anyways." Ino said as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Is that so?! Well I'll show you that I'm not just some weakling! When I get Sasuke-kun no one will ever make fun of me ever again!" Sakura yelled clenching her fists. She let out a deep breath then as she took the ribbon out of her hair. "I guess I should give this back to you then."  
  
"What?! Are you crazy?! That's the ribbon I gave you, it's a symbol of our friendship!" Ino yelled  
  
"I know, but I can't let friendship get in my way. I have to prove myself to everyone, and besides this ribbon would make me go easy on you." Sakura smiled  
  
"I see." Ino smiled as she took the ribbon. "Then me too, I won't lose to you either."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"I was so blind." Sakura muttered as felt more tears streaming down her cheeks. "I was such a fool." She continued to cry softly until the booming voice of Kyubi brought her back to reality.  
  
"So are you going to do it or what? You're getting on my nerves." Kyubi said growling a little  
  
"I... I can't." Naurto said as he fell to his knees his hands clutching the sides of his head.  
  
"You just don't have the guts. Come on, do it and set us both free." Kyubi stated  
  
Naruto didn't answer right away, more tears streamed down his face as his eyes closed tightly. Soon he just relaxed and smiled a little. "Alright you win. I'll do it."  
  
Outside Sakura gasped as Naruto stood up and took out one of his kunai. He held the blade's handle tightly in his hand and brought it up to his neck. Slowly he raised the blade upward when suddenly his hands began to shake.  
  
"Don't tell me you're chickening out now! Come on don't you have any guts! You've got nothing to live for so do it now!" Kyubi yelled  
  
"Fine I will!" Naruto screamed back as he closed his eyes and brought the kunai forward. However, the blade suddenly stopped moving as the tip just lightly touched Naruto's neck. Naruto opened his eyes to see Sakura holding onto the blade, her hands were bleeding from grabbing the blade before it could do him any harm. As he looked to her, he could see that she was crying. Her eyes were completely focused on him and she wouldn't move an inch.  
  
"Please don't do this Naruto!" Sakura spoke between sobs "It was my fault. I was so blind, so foolish, and stupid back then. I never meant to hurt you this much." She held the blade tighter and winced through the pain coursing through her hands "This isn't like you; you never would decide on something like this! How can you be so stupid?!"  
  
"Sa-Sakura-chan..." Naruto said softly as he watched her.  
  
"If you even think about killing yourself, then I'm coming with you! Because without you I have nothing left to live for either!" Sakura yelled through her tears.  
  
Naruto continued to watch her, his dark blue eyes staring into her's. Sakura's eyes looked back into Naruto's as they just stood there; the blood on Sakura's hands dripping onto the floor. Suddenly Sakura's f ace turned into one of horror and surprise as Naruto's eyes turned a blood red color.  
  
"Get out of our way! This is none of your concern!" Kyubi yelled as Sakura was knocked back against the wall.  
  
Sakura's vision blurred as she saw Naruto still holding the kunai. "N- Na...ru....to...kun." Sakura said faintly before she blacked out. 


	3. Love Conquers All

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.  
  
Arriving at Naruto's place, Sakura learned some things about Naruto she had never known before. When Naruto got to the point of killing himself because of Kyubi's words. Sakura did her best to stop him, but could she save him? Read and find out.  
  
You're Never Alone  
  
Part 3: Love Conquers all  
  
Sakura groaned as she began to wake up. Her vision was still a blur as she tried to make sense of where she was. Shaking her head a little she looked down at her hands. Surprisingly they were bandaged and the bleeding had already stopped. She then looked up and she gasped in horror as she saw Naruto lying on his stomach in a puddle of blood. The kunai still clutched in his hand. Sakura moved slowly across the floor over to Naruto and stroked his hair softly.  
  
"No..." Was all Sakura could say as tears began to run down her cheeks again. "No this can't be happening; why? Why did this have to happen?" She looked over at the kunai still clutched in his hand and slowly freed it. She fingered the kunai a little before looking to Naruto and smiling. "Don't worry... I'll be with you soon." She closed her eyes as she took the kunai in one hand while using the other to hold Naruto's hand. "Well, here goes nothing." Sakura said as she began to bring the kunai towards her chest but the blade stopped moving about an inch away from her chest. Sakura opened her eyes in surprised to find Naruto looking up at her, his one hand holding the other half of the kunai handle as his other hand squeezed hers.  
  
"You don't have to go and do something that foolish. There's still a lot left here to live for." Naruto said weakly as Sakura looked down at him.  
  
"Y-you're alive? I-I thought you were..." Sakura stammered as Naruto sat up. To Sakura's surprise she saw a huge scar running across his stomach. The injury was almost healed though thanks to Kyubi's healing abilities.  
  
"Heh I had to show that stupid fox that I wasn't a chicken." Naruto smiled softly as he moved over to her  
  
Sakura felt her tears of sadness being replaced by tears of joy. Before Naruto knew what hit him, Sakura tackled him to the ground and hugged him. Her body pressed tightly against his. "You idiot, how could you do that to me? Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She said softly as she buried her face against Naruto's chest. Naruto wrapped his arms gently around her and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry that I made you so worried" he said softly as he moved his hands through her hair.  
  
"Please Naruto promise me." She sniffed a little, as she looked up into his eyes "Please promise me that you'll never leave my side. I realized that a life without you would not only be boring and miserable, but it would also be meaningless."  
  
"Sakura-chan I..." Naruto tried to speak but Sakura interrupted him as she leaned up and kissed him passionately her arms pressing his body against hers even tighter than before. As she broke the kiss she looked into Naruto's eyes.  
  
"I love you Naruto-kun. I don't ever want to lose you again." Sakura said as she looked at him seriously; a new sense of happiness surrounding her.  
  
Naruto smiled as he leaned in and kissed her forehead gently "I promise I won't leave you Sakura-chan. I love you so much that I would do anything for you." He leaned down and kissed her softly.  
  
Sakura smiled as she pressed her body closer to Naruto's "All I want is to be with you forever."  
  
"Then your wish is my command!" Naruto grinned before they both started to laugh at the joke. "Well you know Sakura-chan, despite what almost happened. I think this has been the best birthday I've ever had."  
  
"Well this is only the beginning, there will be many great days for the both of us ahead." Sakura giggled as she leaned up and kissed Naruto passionately and lovingly. Naruto kissed her back as they both enjoyed each other's embrace. Meanwhile outside of the window, two figures watched them from the trees.  
  
"Hmm do you think we should go in there and stop them?" Kakashi looked over to Sasuke who was leaning his back against the tree trunk.  
  
"No, they deserve this time together. Let's just leave them be." Sasuke smiled a little for the first time in a long time, before leaving the area.  
  
Kakashi smiled as he watched Naruto and Sakura cuddle against each other and continue kissing. "Yeah you're right, they do deserve it." Kakashi then took out his copy of Come Come Paradise and jumped through the trees laughing perversely as he read his book.  
  
Meanwhile Sakura and Naruto continued to show each other all the passion and emotion that had been hidden in their hearts deep into the night. As both knew they would be together forever and neither one of them would ever be alone again.  
  
The End. 


End file.
